


All You Have to Do is Fall in Love.

by Haydenn11



Series: Good Omens Greatest Hits [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Reimagined, Scene: The Bandstand (Good Omens), Song: Play the Game (Queen), Songfic, Well there is a happy ending because I imagine it ends the same way the show does, but I didn't write that far, but he's not ready to admit that, no happy ending, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydenn11/pseuds/Haydenn11
Summary: “Friends! We’re not friends. We are an angel and a demon. We have nothing whatsoever in common. I don’t even like you!” Aziraphale insisted.“You do!” Crowley shot back, as if those words hadn’t completely shattered his heart. This conversation was going more wrong than he could have imagined. He had come here to face the music, accept that they weren’t going to be able to stop Armageddon, and ask Aziraphale to run away with him. Only now, Aziraphale was insisting that they weren’t on the same side, that they weren’t even friends, as if they hadn’t been in this together since Eden.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Greatest Hits [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	All You Have to Do is Fall in Love.

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. Play the Game
> 
> I busted out this little fic immediately after finishing my last one. This is a reimagining of the bandstand scene in which Crowley confesses his love for Aziraphale and Azriaphale rejects him anyway. This fic ends the same way the bandstand scene does, so there's no happy ending here. I imagine that it all works out the same way it did in the show, though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments and feedback are always appreciated.

[Play the Game by Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-xq9n0IphU&ab_channel=Queen-Topic)

* * *

“Friends! We’re not friends. We are an angel and a demon. We have nothing whatsoever in common. I don’t even like you!” Aziraphale insisted. 

“You do!” Crowley shot back, as if those words hadn’t completely shattered his heart. This conversation was going more wrong than he could have imagined. He had come here to face the music, accept that they weren’t going to be able to stop Armageddon, and ask Aziraphale to run away with him. Only now, Aziraphale was insisting that they weren’t on the same side, that they weren’t even friends, as if they hadn’t been in this together since Eden. 

Crowley wanted to cry. He knew Aziraphale was more loyal to Heaven than he was to Hell. He knew that the angel would have a hard time cutting ties, but he always felt that when it came right down to it, when all the chips were finally down, Aziraphale would choose him. He couldn’t bear the thought that he’d been wrong. 

“Come on, angel,” he pleaded, “There’s not going to be anything left for us here.” 

“There’s isn’t any us! We’re on opposite sides!”

“That hasn’t been true for a long time and you know it!”

Aziraphale didn’t say anything. His eyes darted all around the bandstand, looking everywhere except Crowley. 

“Open up your mind, angel. Let me in.”

Aziraphale gave him a fleeting glance, wide-eyed and frightened. “You don’t understand. I can’t just–”

“I know. It’s so easy to play by the same rules you’ve always played by, but please, consider that there is more than one way to play the game.”

“Game? Crowley, this isn’t a game!”

“Isn’t it?” Crowley rocked on his heels, like a diver preparing for the plunge. “Please, Aziraphale, we could win, or at least cut our losses and run. Run away with me.”

“No, Crowley! It’s not that easy.”

“It’s so easy.” Crowley closed the distance between them, crossing the bandstand in three long strides and stopping inches away from his angel. “All you have to do is let yourself be in love with me.”

Aziraphale’s frightened eyes widened further in shock. He took two steps back. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

“You know how I feel about you. You have to. And I know you feel the same.”

Aziraphale opened and closed his mouth several times, but only managed sputtering gasps.

“Come on, angel. Don’t be dense. You can sense love, and I know you sense mine. It’s running through me head to toe. It’s in my veins. In my skin. I know you feel it.”

“I– I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Aziraphale wouldn’t meet his eyes as he said it. 

Crowley groaned with his whole body. “Don’t play hard to get now! It’s been six thousand bloody years of hard to get. This is your life, angel. It’s a free universe. We can go off together and be left well enough alone by our head offices. All you have to do is let yourself go and just admit that you want this.”

A long silence swelled and stretched between them for what felt like an eternity. Aziraphale looked torn and broken. His blue eyes well with tears and he looked at Crowley like he was everything. Everything he had ever wanted and everything he could never have. 

Crowley took a tentative step toward him. Aziraphale stared longingly at Crowley’s lips as he bit his own. Crowley took another step. Aziraphale reached a hand out, as if to touch him, but pulled it back at the last second. Crowley caught it and brought it to his lips. 

“Please.” He murmured into the back of the angel’s hand. “I’m begging.”

Aziraphale looked ready to give in for a fraction of a second and hope swelled in Crowley’s chest. But, Aziraphale snatched his hand back a second later. 

“No!” He shouted. “I will not Fall for your temptations.!”

“Temptations? I’m not–”

“You are! And I’m not going to Fall for it. We are an angel and a demon! We are not in love. We are not running away together! There isn’t any ‘our side!’ Not anymore. It’s over!”

That was it. Crowley couldn’t take anymore. A demon could only have his heart broken some many times in one conversation before he called it quits. He gave the angel one last beseeching look and saw nothing but cold fury staring back at him.

“Right. Well, then. Have a nice doomsday.”

Crowley turned on heal and strode out of the bandstand, leaving his whole world behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr!](https://haydenn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
